¿Fúnebre, Tenebroso, Retraído, Triste? Solo yo
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Solo él, con él, a pesar de él./BatmanCentric. Divagación acerca de este personaje. Le quiero tanto y dudo haber captado mucho de él, pero el esfuerzo se hace n.nU


**Disclaimer:** Nada de este personaje me pertenece, si acaso algo de la melancolía/tristeza del fic, pero aun así no obtengo nada de remuneración económica por esto, por lo que agradezco que no me demanden

**Fandom: **Batman (yo diría que la serie animada, pero en realidad lo escribí pensando en todo el universo Batman...no sé si me explico xD)

**Sumary:** Solo él, con él, a pesar de él.

**Pairing:** No hay, es _BatmanCentric_. Divagación acerca de este personaje. Le quiero tanto y dudo haber captado mucho de él, pero el esfuerzo se hace

**Notas de autor:**

Qué onda conmigo, jamás me había planteado escribir de él porque **sé **que carezco del talento para plasmar su complejidad y hacerle justicia al acertijo que es Batman, además de que el proceso en si es tan inestable como el mercurio, fácilmente la historia podría tender a una profunda oscuridad que no es ni sería fiel al espíritu del comic, digo yo. Aun así aquí la pongo porque me gusta, y como mencionaba en otro lugar, cada quién ve reflejado en este personaje algo de sí mismo, y al leer esto siento que leo algo de mí que de otra manera no hubiese expresado tan bien.

.-.

**.:: ¿Fúnebre, Tenebroso, Retraído, Triste? Solo yo ::.**

El dinero no lo es todo, pues a pesar de que Bruce no carecía del él, no le daba la paz interior que necesitaba. Lo único que podía ayudarle a dormir en las noches era la sensación de que con cada golpe dado a uno de los varios delincuentes que merodeaban por las calles de ciudad gótica se estaba un paso más cerca de proteger a los demás... aunque a los únicos que siempre hubiese querido proteger ya no estuvieran más.

Irónico apagar fuego con fuego. Pero era lo que podía hacer.

Más allá del dinero que donaba a las instituciones de beneficencia y los recursos que destinaba para la construcción de cárceles, el sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, llegar agotado y aventarse en su cama sin deseos más que de dormir, era una gratificación que muy lejos estaba de compararse con el simple acto de firmar un cheque o cortar una cinta elegante en algún evento público.

Porque este era él, con sus puños, con sus recursos, cual ser primitivo emanado de la antigüedad, solo en las calles con la única compañía de sus propios temores.

Usando el instinto y la inteligencia para eliminar la amenaza, combatiendo a la par a esos sentimientos oscuros que luchaban por ganar terreno en su interior, controlándose, sacando lo suficiente pero al mismo tiempo conteniéndose para no matar al sujeto frente a él...

Caballero de la noche frente a los molinos de viento, enfrentándose directamente a eso que odiaba, destrozándolo literalmente con sus manos, práctico sentido figurado de sus anhelos más profundos... si tan solo fuese tan fácil… si tan solo con inteligencia y empeño las cosas pudieran resolverse y salir como uno espera...

Pero la realidad es que toda la situación se le antojaba una historia interminable, matar a una cucaracha para que en el preciso instante que esta caiga inmediatamente miles de esos viles seres salgan por debajo del cadáver, entre sus ropas y su piel, alimentándose del caído y corrompiendo lo que haya a su paso.

El humo nos sobrepasa, alimentándose de la desesperación, la impotencia subiendo por nuestras piernas tratando de llegar al alma, sería tan fácil rendirse ante ella, quedarse quieto mientras las olas te llevan, poder bajar las manos y dejar de lanzar golpes infructuosos a la nada.

Pareciera que no hay tiempo para respirar, o aire para hacerlo, ocupando cada instante y gramo de energía en subir esta inclinada cuesta, escapar del fango al tiempo que se intenta tapar esa lata de gusanos, intentando proteger a una sociedad de los males que ella misma ha creado, la mayor fuente incubadora y reproductora de esa amenaza.

Pero alguien debe hacerlo. Proteger de la manera en que tú no fuiste protegido.

Dicen que la furia y el enojo son emociones que hay que evitar pero ¿cómo evitarte a ti mismo? si uno está lleno de esto, ¿debe negar su esencia, huir de su naturaleza y traicionarse en el proceso?

Yo soy lo que soy, la vida alejó prontamente la miel de mis labios, el destino me ha forjado a base de sus golpes.  
Soy un interior resquebrajado, áspero, amargo, aderezado con el grito mudo de la soledad...

Y no lo niego.

Más pese a que soy la combinación perfecta para el desastre me limito a usar lo poco o mucho que me quede de la mejor manera posible.

Intentando recuperar un poco de cordura o al menos intentado no volverme más loco de lo que ya estoy, haciendo preguntas a la vida cuyas respuestas jamás me regresa el viento, caminando entre desconocidos intentando no sangrar más de lo que ya lo he hecho, hacer lo que creo mejor cada día, teniendo como mi mayor enemigo y mi peor juez a mí mismo.  
Y si en el proceso de este perfeccionamiento puedo ayudar a alguien más, bienvenido sea.

La realidad es que si tú esperas encontrar algo diferente bajo la máscara, no hay manera.  
Porque la máscara es el reflejo de mi interior, no algo que lo oculta.

Si te acercas lo suficiente para intentar comprobarlo lo único que recibirás es el toque del frío metal, sufrirás, maldecirás y al final de todo te corromperé... a menos que tú también lo estés.

Entonces creo que sí podríamos entendernos.

Platicando en susurros, viéndonos en las sombras, juntos, pero en soledad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Más notas de autor:**

El último párrafo quedaría perfecto dirigirlo de Batman hacia Robin. Ya que la única manera en que Batman le aceptó es porque creo que vio algo de él mismo, a un chico con una herida profunda como la de él, con las mismas motivaciones internas, sabría por lo que pasaría y de la misma forma en que nadie pudo pararlo a él, sabía que sería infructuoso tratar de detener a ese muchacho, por lo que si uno se va a tirar al precipicio y al lado ve a alguien que también lo va a hacer, lo menos que se puede hacer es tomarse de las manos y caer juntos, ¿no? Bueno, en mi romántica y fantasiosa manera de ver el mundo, eso es lo ideal. Por eso no creo que hubiese amor entre ellos.

Más bien creo que lo que hay es una relación del tipo maestro-alumno, y lo más importante, la inclusión de Robin en la historia fue solo para aportar la prueba de que la humanidad de Bruce no se ha ido del todo. Siendo sinceros Batman no le necesitaba, pero aun así le aceptó, ¿porque? porque quiso.

Ahora, con mi vena yaoi súper desarrollada me es imposible descartar del todo esta pareja, pero aun así no puedo ver "amor". Pasión si, algo platónico uni-direccional, también.

Pero amor del tipo: _me quedo a tu lado en la cama mientras estas enfermo y te preparo los medicamentos_, no. Tal vez nuestro querido caballero nocturno le deje rodeado de las atenciones y cuidados necesarios, pero ¿quedarse ahí solo para observarle dormir?, demasiada fantasía, incluso para mí.

Si se quiere ser realista (y sí, queremos serlo xD), el amor es algo difícil con tantos demonios internos, (si lo sabré yo...) En fin…

Ahora, si alguien de casualidad lo ha leído y desea dejar un comentario, sugerencia, etc… lo agradeceré mil veces ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comentario random:

Batman usa la violencia para **un fin mayor**... o sea que ¿Dumbly es también un antihéroe? hahaha, ¡pero si era un ternurita! Su imagen la mayor parte de los 7 libros fue la de un lindo ancianito sentado tras su escritorio comiendo caramelos de limón :3

mmm, vaya, cosas raras a las que uno llega xD


End file.
